


Finder's Fee

by hitokiri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Set during 10.02: Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiri/pseuds/hitokiri
Summary: Crowley collects his finder's fee for giving Dean's location to Sam, and it's not the First Blade. It's Sam.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Finder's Fee

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't disappoint anyone? I don't think many people even read Crowley/Sam anyway.
> 
> I've been trying to get away from writing smut because it's not my strongest talent, but I just needed Crowley to fuck Sam. It's important.

_First, there’s the small matter of my finder’s fee_...

Sam sits outside the bar, staring at the front door, thinking about Crowley’s ‘finder’s fee’. He doesn’t know when he’s planning on collecting, but he’s hoping he has time to get his strength up first.

There’s only three cars in the parking lot -- including the Ford he stole -- and one of them is the Impala. From here, she doesn’t look like she’s been taken care of, which just solidified that his brother is gone. His car was his one and only baby.

Patting his side, he makes sure he has the demon knife, and his gun tucked safe into the back of his pants. He won’t kill his brother, but he’ll hurt him if he has to. Dean has a major advantage on him, and Sam’s injured shoulder is only part of it. He just hopes he can get him in the cuffs before he gets too much hits on Sam.

* * *

After getting Dean into the backseat of the Impala, pissed off and cuffed, he shuts the door carefully so he doesn’t hit Dean’s elbow. His whole body hurts. He’s bruised in places he didn’t think he could be bruised. He wants a hot shower, maybe even a bath, but he can’t do that until this is over and Dean is cured.

Crowley appears as he walks around the front of the car.

“Hello, Moose.”  


“Crowley.”  


“I’m here to collect.”  


Sam’s heart sinks, his stomach warming with discomfort. “ _Now_?” he whispers, panicked. “Can’t I at least--”

“Sorry, darling,” Crowley says unapologetically. “I collect at my convenience.” He flicks his wrist and Sam’s pinned face first against the hood of the Impala. He hisses when the movement jars his injured shoulder, then makes the mistake of looking ahead. He locks eyes with his big brother’s cold eyes and he regrets making this deal to begin with now. He was hoping Crowley wouldn’t collect until they could be somewhere _alone_. Dean doesn’t need to see this. He doesn’t want Dean to see this.  


“Crowley,” he tries, desperate, “Not _here_.”  


“You mean not in front of your big brother, right?” Crowley laughs. “What better place to do it? After all, he had sex with a server in _my_ bed.” He uses his powers to hold Sam still as he works on undoing the button and zipper of the younger Winchester’s jeans. “Getting my jollies off inside his little brother on top of his car is the perfect retribution. Now behave.”  


Sam tries to squirm, uncomfortable, but when he realizes it’s no use, he closes his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Dean’s indifferent face any longer.

As he’s stripped from the waist down, he bites his lip in wait. Crowley is taking his damn time when Sam just wants it over with.

“Have you ever been fucked, Moose?” he asks, not unkindly, a finger trailing down his back and towards the crack of his ass. “Are you untouched?” He looks up from Sam’s expansive back towards the seething demon in the backseat of the Impala and says, “Or did Dean fuck you? Has he tainted you before?” He shrugs a shoulder as he picks up Dean growling “ _I’m going to fucking kill you, Crowley_ ” through the closed windows. “Love you too, Squirrel.”  


A bottle of lube materializes and he sets it aside on top of the hood. “Well?”

“I- I’ve been fucked before,” he whispers, hoping Dean doesn’t catch it, but Dean’s acute demon hearing picks up on it and they both hear the growl that seems to vibrate the car beneath Sam. “Dean...”  


“While I’m disappointed I won’t be the first, I’m glad that I’m apparently touching you before _Dean_.” He sends Dean a smug smirk as if to say ‘this is what you get for leaving’. “Now, I’m going to ask you to suck on my fingers. Get them nice and wet because they’re going right into your tight little arse, Moose. I have lube, but...” he teases a dry finger against the pucker, causing Sam to tense, “The lube is for the finale.”  


Bringing his hand around, he tucks Sam’s hair behind his ear before pressing the tips of his index and middle fingers against Sam’s closed lips. “Open up, Sam,” he says, pushing harder, “Be a good boy.”

Sam’s eyes open and find Dean’s immediately. His brother is shaking in the backseat, mouth downturned into a twisted scowl, eyes narrowed dangerously. Sam doesn’t know if it’s towards him or Crowley and that scares him. _I’m sorry, Dean_ , he thinks as he opens his mouth for the fingers pressing insistently.

“That’s a boy. Get them wet for me, good.” He leans over Sam, chest over back, and kisses his tense, plaid-covered shoulder blade. He pulls back, taking his wet fingers with him, and steps back to see the ass laid out before him.

His ass is pert and perky, primed to be fucked, and Crowley wishes he gave into his desire when he first met the Winchesters, if only just to piss off Dean. He’s always gotten the vibe that Sam belonged to Dean and Dean alone, but now a piece of Crowley will be inside Sam before Dean even got the opportunity; his second time inside Sam if he’s allowed to count demonic possession.  


Tired of waiting, he finally presses the tip of his index finger against the pucker and pushes in, no warning. Sam draws in a hiss and Crowley realizes while Sam may have been fucked before, it couldn’t have been anytime recent. He presses the palm of his free hand against his groin to stave off his impending orgasm at the very thought. This is going to be his best lay, he can feel it.

“Crowley,” Sam grunts. “Just get it over with.”  


Rolling his eyes, Crowley mutters, “Winchesters,” and presses his middle finger in alongside his index, pushing both in all the way. “Always out to steal my fun.”

He begins a rhythm, fucking Sam with two fingers, scissoring them inside him, twisting and turning and curling them at the knuckle until he finds what he’s looking for. Sam cries out, not entirely in pain, and Dean _roars_ from the backseat, eyes burning black as he yanks on the door handle with his cuffed hands. Sam locked the door when he shut Dean in, Crowley thinks, because the handle won’t do anything when Dean pulls it angrily. “ _CROWLEY_!”

“Hear that, Moose?” he taunts, eyes locked directly on Dean, smirk on his face. “I think your brother is a little mad.”  


“Sto- stop taunting him, Crowley,” Sam pants, closing his eyes tight. Sweat pools on his brow, down his neck, saturates his face as Crowley adds a third finger to stretch him enough. “Just f-fuck me and get out of here. Let me take my brother home.”  


“Like I said,” Crowley sighs. “Fun stealers, the both o’ you.” He pulls his fingers out and Sam hisses at the sudden emptiness. Crowley picks up the lube and coats his dick generously -- he has no interest in making the younger Winchester bleed, though Sam’s blood is delicious -- and presses it to the just barely stretched pucker. He pushes slow, guiding it so it opens Sam’s hole, the warmth engulfing him. “Hell, Moose, anyone ever told you how tight you are?”

He hisses in a breath when the head breaches the tight channel. If Sam’s this tight around just the head of his dick, squeezing greedily, Crowley knows Sam’s got to be in some measure of pain. “Moose?” It’s gone quiet. He looks up and sees Dean’s eyes are back to green, staring right at Sam’s face. He sees emotion for the first time in the demonic Winchester. “Sam.”  


“I’m--” Sam chokes on a whine. “I’m fine just- just keep going.”  


Crowley thinks, if Sam can’t handle the head, he’s not going to like the three _extra_ inches he sold his soul for.

Now that his dick is inside enough, he’s able to let go of the base to grab Sam’s (really thin) hips and hold him still as he pushes in the whole way. First shot, he hits the spot inside Sam that his fingers took forever to find and Sam cries out, dropping his head until his forehead rests against the cool metal of the hood. Crowley takes it as a good sign and pulls out, quickly thrusting right back in. He sets a brutal rhythm, pounding in and out once Sam’s open enough for the pain to turn into pleasure. Crowley can’t remember the last time he fucked someone this tight. He doesn’t think he’s _ever_ fucked anyone this tight.

“Oh, Dean,” Crowley taunts the older Winchester, “You’re really missing out on fucking Moose. He is. So. Fucking. _Tight_.” He punctuates each word with a brutal thrust, nailing Sam’s abused prostate every time. At ‘tight’, he does a rough grind, stimulating Sam’s prostate until Sam’s a shaking mess under him.

Sam’s crying out on every thrust, leaking precome all over the front of the car; Crowley thinks he can make him come untouched, thinks it will piss Dean off even more. He watches as Dean shakes in the backseat, trembling so much it looks like he’s close to combustion. Crowley smirks and thrusts harder. He’s a demon, he could fuck Sam to death if he wanted, then fuck him some more just to piss Dean off. But he’s grown too fond of the brothers Winchester, and doesn’t actually want harm to come to Sam.  


But hell if he wants to give Sam up after this.

He’s close, can feel it in his jellies, and he knows Sam is too. He’s clenching impossibly tight around Crowley’s dick, almost like he’s trying to keep him inside forever. If Sam comes on his dick, he thinks he won’t ever _want_ to come out again.

As if sensing the exact moment Sam’s going to come, he grabs Sam by the hair and tugs him roughly into a standing position, dick still thrusting inside his abused ass hole. Sam cries out in pain at both the harsh tug to his hair and at the way the movement jostles his injured shoulder. He chooses that exact moment to nail his prostate once more, and it sets Sam off like a firecracker. The younger Winchester comes completely untouched, shooting his load all over the front end, the hood, and the windshield of the Impala. He’s shaking and panting, gasping for breath as Crowley pulls out almost completely, then thrusts all the way back in, nailing the abused, sensitive prostate one last time before he comes hard, coating Sam’s insides with his demon spunk.

Sam whimpers as he’s laid back out onto the hood, right on top of his cooling come. Crowley pulls out after one last grind, Sam’s whine reaching both Crowley’s and Dean’s demon ears. “That’s it, darling,” he soothes, running a warm palm across Sam’s sweaty clothed back. “You did so good.” With a snap of his fingers, he cleans them both of come and sweat, but leaves his own come inside Sam as a reminder.

“This was my best deal yet, Moose.” He disappears as he normally does without a goodbye and Sam is left to shakily pull on his jeans.

Sam is still going to be sore, and come will no doubt be leaking from his ass for the few hours it’ll take for him to drive him and Dean back to the bunker, but it’s worth it because he got his brother back.

He’s going to cure him. He only hopes Dean forgets he ever saw this when he turns back into a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
